


The Greater Good Art Masterpost

by amyoatmeal



Category: Schitt's Creek, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Digital Art, M/M, Schitt's Creek Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyoatmeal/pseuds/amyoatmeal
Summary: Art created for Woollycas's fic The Greater Good as part of the DCBB 2019 Challenge
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: DCBB 2019





	The Greater Good Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woollycas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/gifts).

> hey guys! this is my first time participating in DCBB and my first bang participating as an artist! This fic was my first choice when i went through the submissions just because it combines two of my favorite shows into one. Definitely go check out woollycas' fic, it's so cute!


End file.
